New York City Police Department
The New York City Police Department (NYPD), officially the City of New York Police Department, is the largest municipal police force in the United States. The Department is administered and governed by the Police Commissioner, who is appointed by the Mayor and serves at the Mayor's pleasure. The current Commissioner is Frank Reagan, operating out of One Police Plaza (1PP or OnePP). Personnel NYPD Command Commissioners: * Henry Reagan (Ret.) * Connors * Francis Xavier Reagan (2010–Present) First Deputy Commissioners: * Vincenzo Deputy Commissioners: * Deputy Commissioner, Public Information Garrett Moore (2010–Present) Chiefs of Department: * Ed Hines (2011–2013, Retired) * Dino Arbogast (2013–2014, fired) * Lieutenant Sidney Gormley (2014–Present, de facto) Bureau Chiefs: * Chief of Intelligence Bryce Helfond (2012–) * Chief of Transit Thomas "Tom" Penworth (2018–Present) * Chief of Training Jane Kimura (2018–Present) Assistant Chiefs: * Assistant Chief Donald Kent, Gang Division (2015, KIA) * Assistant Chief Craig Cornick, Patrol Borough Brooklyn North (2018–) * Assistant Chief Vinny Russo, Patrol Borough Manhattan South (2018) * Assistant Chief (Chaplain) Monsignor Walter Donohue, Catholic Priest, NYPD Chaplains Unit (2020–Present) Deputy Chiefs: * Deputy Chief Trevor Jackson, Commanding Officer, Emergency Service Unit (2017, Retired) * Deputy Chief Devin Jones * Deputy Chief (Chaplain) Rabbi Goldberg, Jewish Rabbi, NYPD Chaplains Unit (2020–Present) * Deputy Chief (Chaplain) Minister Davis, Christian Minister, NYPD Chaplains Unit (2020–Present) Inspectors: * Inspector Jimmy Burke, Commanding Officer, 15th Precinct (2007–2010, Retired) * Inspector Keith Sullivan, Commanding Officer, Training Bureau's Firearms and Tactics Section (2018, resigned) * Inspector Andre Clifford, Commanding Officer, 21st Precinct (2015–Present) * Inspector (Chaplain) Imam Khan, Muslim Imam, NYPD Chaplains Unit (2020–Present) Deputy Inspectors: Precinct Command Captains: * Captain Derek Elwood, Internal Affairs Bureau (2011–2013, incarcerated) * Captain Trey Delgado, Commanding Officer, 36th Precinct (2016–) * Captain Ward Gibson, Commanding Officer, 65th Precinct (2016–) * Captain Robert Espinoza, Commanding Officer, 29th Precinct (2018–Present) Lieutenants: * Lieutenant Alex Bello, Internal Affairs Bureau (2010–2011, incarcerated); dirty cop * Lieutenant Dee Ann Carver, Lieutenant—Commander Detective Squad, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2014–) * Lieutenant Sid Gormley, Special Assistant to the Commissioner (2015–Present) Sergeants: * Sergeant Anthony Renzulli, Training Officer, 12th Precinct (2010–) * Sergeant Thomas Kent, 65th Precinct (2015–) * Sergeant Daniel Vega, Training Sergeant, NYPD Academy (2017–) * Sergeant Jameson Reagan, 29th Precinct (2018–Present) Precincts Detectives: * Detective 1st Grade Joseph Conor Reagan, Warrants Squad (2009–2009, KIA) * Detective 1st Grade Sonny Malevsky, Warrants Squad (2009–2011, committed suicide); dirty cop * Detective 1st Grade Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2010–Present) * Detective 3rd Grade Ava Hotchkiss, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2010) * Detective Jim Nuciforo, Police Commissioner's (Detective) Squad (2010–Present) * Detective 1st Grade Abigail Baker, Police Commissioner's (Detective) Squad (2010–Present) * Detective 1st Grade Jackie Curatola, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2010–2012, Retired) * Detective 1st Grade Roland Gates, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2012, KIA) * Detective Pete Freehill (2012, incarcerated) * Detective Kate Lansing, Internal Affairs Bureau (2013–Present) * Detective Candice McElroy, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2013–2013, temporary) * Detective 1st Grade Maria Baez, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2013–Present) * Detective 1st Grade Steve Tomlin, 54th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2012–2013, KIA) * Detective Arthur Hines (2017, KIA) Officers: * Officer Michelle Martin, 54th Precinct (2004–2010, KIA) * Officer Luisa Sosa, 12th Precinct (2011–) * Officer Vincent Cruz, 12th Precinct (2012–2013, KIA) * Officer Edit Janko, 12th Precinct (2013–2018); 29th Precinct (2018–Present) * Officer Ricky Salazar, 12th Precinct (2013–) * Officer Lori Collins, 12th Precinct (2013, KIA) * Officer Randy Cutter, 12th Precinct (2014–2014, fired) * Officer Kara Walsh, 12th Precinct (2014–) * Officer Maya Thompson, 29th Precinct (2015–2019, arrested); dirty cop * Officer Brenda Patimkin, 12th Precinct/IAB Field Representative (2017–) * Officer Tim Welch, 12th Precinct (2017–) * Officer Andrew Dunleevy, 12th Precinct (2013-2018, KIA) * Officer Kyle Wentworth (Ret.) * Officer Rachel Witten (2018, fired; later rehired); 29th Precinct (2019–Present) * Officer Brian Baker * Officer Matthew Long, 29th Precinct (2018–2019) One Police Plaza The Commissioner's office is located on the 14th floor which also houses the current office of the Deputy Commissioner of Public Information (DCPI) as well as other department heads. The Commissioner's office has three main parts: the main office, a conference room, and a private office. Frank is most often in the main office, although he utilizes the private office when he doesn't want to be disturbed. He doesn't usually take visitors in the private office although those closest to him have been inside. Outside the main office is a reception desk where Detective Abigail Baker sits, as well as an area where other Detectives from the Commissioner's detail are seated. The DCPI's office was at one point on the 13th floor but has since been moved up to the 14th floor, not far from the Commissioner's office. Other Facts and Trivia * For the actual NYPD: City of New York Police Department * Most TV precincts use fictional numbering; the two main precincts represented on Blue Bloods are the 12th Precinct and the 54th Precinct. * Blue Bloods uses accurate patches on the uniforms and accurate typeface on the vehicles __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Information Category:Organizations: Fictional